Within You Without You
by LisaLover
Summary: Cuddy couldn't stand being with House, who was being more arrogant to her every single day. She ran away, and got over him as he left from PPTH. She's found a new boyfriend. What will House do?
1. It's All Too Much

It was a cold and rainy Saturday evening, about 2 months after Cuddy left House.

She was walking with her new boyfriend Tom on the streets of PP, enjoying the evening, not caring about the bad weather.

They were laughing and Tom hugged her by his right arm, while his the left hand was holding an umbrella above their heads. He kissed her forehead as they heard a loud sound of coming motorcycle. Cuddy automatically turned her head and saw the motor passing them with a huge speed.

For one moment she thought of House.

"Some guys are crazy. I never thought of motors as a safe way of transport, but in the weather like this... I prefer cars." Tom smirked.

"I like both." She kindly smiled at him as they heard the sound of the motorbike again.

They saw an approaching vehicle right in front of them, riding through the sidewalk.

"Look out!" Tom shouted and pulled Lisa on the street.

The motorbike stopped with a noise, leaving a black mark on the sidewalk and smoke in the air.

"What are you doing, man?! You could kill us!" he yelled at the guy on the motorbike.

The man stepped from the bike and took his helmet off, still not showing his face.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Tom yelled again and the man turned to him. Lisa let a small gasp left her mouth as she recognized the guy. It was House.

"What are you doing here?" she asked almost whispering, hiding after Tom's back.

"You two know each other?"

"Cuddy, come back to me." House totally ignored as well Tom's talking as her question, trying to get closer to her. As she saw his eyes she could tell something is not okay. In his eyes she saw sadness, pain and madness, which looked like he was drunk or high.

"Step back!" Tom yelled at him again and pushed back from Lisa. In this condition House didn't need more. He threw his helmet on the street and punched Tom as he fell to his knees.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?!" Cuddy pushed House, helping Tom to get up. His nose was bleeding as well as House's hand.

"Can someone explain me what is going on?!" Tom was angry, but smart enough to not continue this fight. He backed away from Lisa, throwing his arm from her grab.

"This is House, I told you about him. His insane, let's leave him and go back home." She was trying to take care of Tom, ignoring House.

"Gregory House, right?" he said meanly and looked at the man "I think you two have something to talk about and I'm not a side here." He was trying to stop his nose bleeding. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Call me when you'd be done. Goodnight Lisa."

"Tom, please, don't!" she was trying to make him come back, but he didn't hear her. "And what have you done?!" she said to House with tears in her eyes, angry at him and worrying about Tom. He moved closer again, holding his bleeding hand by the other one.

"I need you." He said calmly trying to look into her eyes.

"You have just attacked me and Tom! You hit him! You have a real problem with yourself, House! We are not together anymore, remember?" she calm her voice down saying the last words.

"You belong to me. You always did." He tried to touch her cheek, but she moved away.

"Don't touch me, Greg..." she hung her head.

He didn't listen to her and caught her by her wrists.

"You belong to me. You can't leave me like this." He whispered with wandering look.

"I don't know what the vicodin did to you, I don't know if you are drunk or something, but I do not belong to anybody, especially you. So leave me alone." His grasp was too strong for her to free her hands. "Let me go, House." She repeated sternly.

"I won't let you walk away from me again." He said and kissed her, trying to force his tongue into her mouth, but she shut them and denied him access. He was stronger than her so she couldn't just pull him away.

"Greg, stop!" she shouted, trying to set free her lips from his.

"I know you still have feelings for me. I know you love me." He said pulling her fists to his chest.

"I do not love you, House." She lied, trying to not show her fear.

"It's not true and I will prove it." He let go off her wrists and suddenly put his hands on her back, pulled her to him and kissed trying to open her mouth by his tongue again. She was trying to keep her mouth shut as long as she could, but his tongue was stronger again. He was holding her close, kissing passionately and pressed her body to the wall of the building. She was doing absolutely nothing, knowing she wouldn't push him away anyway. Her hands were hanging free until he grabbed them and threw them around his neck.

"I know you want this, Lisa" he mumbled under her lips.

"House, please..." tears appeared in her eyes again.

He pulled her even closer to his chest and roll them into a dark, blind alley. As her body reached the wall again he started to unbutton her coat and then blouse. Her hands were still laying loosely on the back of his neck as he took off her blouse completely.

"What are you doing...?" she mumbled under his lips, trying not to give in her feelings.

"Don't talk" he said placing his kisses on her neck and started to undoing her bra.

"House.." she tried to talk to him again, but he wasn't listening. He undid her bra, but left it on her and his hands slid down to her dress. He unzipped it and the dress reached the cold ground. Soon, her panties followed her dress and she was standing there just in her hells and barely holding her body bra. It was so damn cold, but his warm body pressing hers to the wall was giving her some kind of warm. She knew she shouldn't let him to do this, she knew he's not himself right know, but she missed him badly after these 2 months. She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him back with same desire as he did kiss her. He caught her waist and turned her around so she was know facing the red bricks. House put his hands on her shoulders and took off her bra. He touched her shoulders once again and slowly slid his hands to hers, along her naked body, as she could feel his hard breath on her neck. He grabbed her hands and put them on the wall, a few centimeters above her head. She hung her head between them as his fingers made their way from her hands, through her shoulders and waist to her hips. She started to shiver because of his touch and the cold rain falling on her body. As she was standing backward to him, she heard the sound of the unzipping pants. She wanted to turn her head, but at the same time she felt his hands between her tights, making her spread her legs. She hung her head again and shut her eyes, preparing herself for him. He caught her waist by his right hand, and the left one used to guide his cock roughly into her. She gasped, pushing her hands to the wall, trying not to fall. He was not playing games with her and after two deep thrust he was fully inside of her.

"You have already slept with him?" he hissed into her ear.

"No..." she gasped.

"You're lying" he hissed angrily and thrust deeply into her.

His movements were hurting her and the tears formed in her eyes again. As his thrust became faster and deeper if that was even possible, Cuddy begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

After a six final thrusts she came uncontrollably and a loud moan escaped her mouth as the rain covered her tears. Finally, he took himself out of her and stepped back from her, zipping his pants back up. Her hands left the wall as he lifted her coat from the ground and covered her naked body.

"I said don't touch me..." she freed the coat from his hands and started to collecting her now wet clothes. She dressed up fast, drying her cheeks from the tears, as House was watching her movements, standing on the opposite side of the alley.

"I'm sorry" he said feeling guilty for what he's done "I imagined you and... him, and I became furious..."

"Don't ever try to approach to me again." She took off her hells and holding them in her hand she run on the street.

"Lisa, please! I'm sorry!"


	2. Without You I'm Nothing

Lisa came back home and shut the door behind herself. Now, she was only dreaming about a hot bath. She wanted to forget about what happened, about House. She hated and loved him at the same time. She didn't lie when she told him she hate herself, too. She felt weak and tired and felt every muscle in her body. She took off the wet clothes and threw them on the floor. She made her way upstairs and poured hot water into the bath, filling it with aroma oils. She took a deep breath as she felt a warm water surrounding her.

The next day when she woke up, she knew she has to move on and call Tom. She had to apologize to him for House's behavior and she didn't want to spend the day alone with her thoughts. After 9 am she dialed his number.

"Hi Tom, it's Lisa." She began

"Hello Lisa." He answered with a very formal tone.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry House ruined our date and acted like that. Nothing can explain his behavior."

"It wasn't your fault... I think. I don't know what is now between you and... House, but if I am an obstacle for you..."

"No, you're not, Tom. He's crazy and irresponsible even for him. I hope I'll never see him again." She made a pause "Could we talk about it by the coffee or something?"

"Okay." He agreed with the same tone in his voice.

"At my place in an hour?" she proposed.

"No problem. See you then."

Cuddy left her bed and went to the bathroom to prepare herself. She cleaned her face, put the make up on and tied her hair. When she came back to the bedroom she wore a black dress and made her way to the kitchen where she started to prepare a breakfast for her and Tom.

It was a few minutes before 10 am as she heard a knock at her door. She went to open them, suspecting Tom. Instead of him she saw House, dirty and wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She automatically tried to close the door before him, but he stopped them putting his cane, making it impossible for Cuddy to close the door.

"Go away or I will call the police." She warned him.

"I know that I'm not supposed to be here, but I just wanted to talk to you."

"You "told me" enough yesterday. Now, go away House. Tom will be here in a few minutes."

"That guy who run to mama right after my first punch?" he smirked.

She tried to close the door once again, but his cane was still there.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Would you let me in, please?"

"Fine, but if you will try to do anything..."

"I won't, I promise. You don't have to be scared of me, Lisa" he said as she let the door open wider so he could come in.

"Thank you" she closed the door behind them and both walked into the kitchen. Cuddy leaned on the cupboard and looked at him unsurely.

"You can sit." She said harshly.

"No, thanks. It won't take long..."

"So what do you want from me, House? Insult me, make me angry..." she started to count-out sarcastically.

"Please Lisa... I want to apologize you for what happened last night."

"You did that already."

"I know, but it's not enough. I was wondering if you could ever forgive me..."

"I have already forgave you" she said without believing in her own words.

"Anyway I brought something for you" he reached to the left pocket of his jacket and took a small, blue box. "It's nothing special, but I want you to have it." He put the box on the kitchen table. "I better go now..." he said walking to the door.

"Wait" she said, following him "You are pale and your eyes are almost red. Do you eat anything or sleep? Do you even visit your home sometimes?" she looked at his yesterday clothes and about 3-day beard.

"I'm fine." He looked into her eyes, happy that she still cares for him, deep inside "Goodbye, Cuddy."

"Goodbye Greg" she said as he closed the door behind him. She came to the widow and looked at him through the curtain. He was barely holding on his own legs and cane, walking slower than ever. She couldn't forget last night that fast, but right know she felt sorry for him. She didn't suspect that her leaving him would make him like that. When he drove away on his motorbike, she remembered about the box.

Cuddy came back to the kitchen and tapped into the blue box. She opened it slowly and saw a small, shiny, silver thing – a key. She took it out and recognize it was the key to the safe-deposit box where during their relationship she and House decided to put the common things for both of them. As she was living with House he kept it, and as he gave it back to her now it was kind of a sign that he let her go, she is absolutely free. Lisa was holding the cold metal in her hand for a while as she felt her whole body became cool. It hit her that something has ended. She knew House was hurting her, even the previous day he did something unforgivable to her, but some part of her was still hoping that he can change. Some part of her was still loving him and cared about him. Her head and her heart was fighting the battle which was making it too hard for her. Suddenly her thoughts was stopped by the sound of knocking at the door. She quickly put the key into the pocket and came to the door.

"Hi Lisa" Tom greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, hi Tom" she opened the door wider so he could come in and she took a peep on the street.

"Everything is okay?" he asked her, noticing her actions and fact that she was surprised seeing him after she called him just an hour ago.

"Yes… I'm fine." she stepped up for a smile, trying to threw House out of her head. "So, coffee?" She closed the front door behind them and showed him a place on a coach.

"In fact, I'm on my way to the airport, my sister is arriving for a few days so thanks for the coffee." Tom took a place on the coach "But I think a glass of water would be fine" he added and after a minute Cuddy came back with the two glasses of water in her hands and put them on the table beside them.

"You said you wanted to talk…" he started after taking a sip and putting a drink back on the table.

"Yes… I wanted to apologize you for what happened yesterday. I even can't find the words to express how sorry I am…"

"It's fine." He smiled again, turning his body to face her and taking her hands in his. "My nose stopped bleeding yesterday, it will stop hurting after a couple of days and the bruise will disappear after a month." He tried to cheer her up 'I like you Lisa, a lot. One crazy ex-boyfriend won't scare me off that fast. If you said there's nothing between you and him anymore I think we can keep trying to make this work, right?"

'He's not crazy ex-boyfriend – it's House' Her mind spoke sarcastically but she had to ignore it.

"Right." She nodded, smiling back at him, with her hands still in his.

"Great." He said and looked at the watched on the wall "Oh, I'm sorry I have to go now, I don't wanna be late" he stood up and quickly kissed her on a cheek. "Call you later, okay?"

"Sure." She said and walked him to the door.

As she closed the door, she realized her part in their conversation was… quite slim. Probably because her thoughts were still circulate around Greg.

It was 8 PM as Lisa was sitting in her favorite chair since dinner. She was holding a cup of warm tea in both of her hands, staring into the fireplace. She considered all pros and cons of her relationship with House and she still couldn't find one, strong reason either to end it or come back to him. She was already tired of thinking about the same reasons again and again, so she decided to finally do something in this case to move it forward. She stood up, grabbing her car keys by the way to the door.

After a few minutes she was already standing at House's door, afraid to make a move and knock. She was afraid of the upcoming conversation, but also of being with him all alone in his apartment after last night event. She took a deep breath as the door opened in front of her. She beheld House barely holding on his own legs, the handle was his only support now. He looked even worse than in the morning, and his clothes was dirty and ragged.

"What.. what are you doing here…? You breath so loud…" he babbled.

"Greg, are you drunk or high again?" she asked him with a resigned tone, couldn't believe her eyes.

"You will never stop thinking about me like that, won't you…? And no. I am… I am clean and sober." He hacked between the words.

"Damn… come here" Cuddy stepped forward and threw his arm over her shoulder, closing the door by the other hand and leading him to the nearest seat.


	3. No Expectations

„Aren't you afraid of me anymore?" he asked her with a sickly voice as she was helping him settle down on the sofa. She ignored his question by giving him the look and took off her coat.

„I'll make you some tea" she said and went to the kitchen. This view brought a smile on House's face, reminding him of the time when she used to live with him here. She didn't have any problems with finding a box with a tea so after the water boiled she was back quickly , giving him a mug.

"Thank you" he said and took a small sip. Cuddy sat onto a short table next to the sofa, staring at Greg.

"What are you thinking about?" he said after a minute, breaking the silence.

"Nothing…" she broke eye contact and started playing with her fingers.

"No questions…?" he asked, but she was still paying attention at her hands with her head hung. "Actually, I have one. Why are you here?" he was looking at her more intensely, somehow trying to force her to talk to him.

"Why did you do that?" she lifted her head and asked him almost whispering, looking him into the eyes.

"You mean…"

"… yesterday." She ended a sentence for him as the tears appeared in her eyes.

"Lisie, you have no idea how much I regret what I've done" he lifted himself from the sofa, putting the mug on the table next to Cuddy, then crouched in front of her and grabbed her hands. When he touched her she wanted to break free from his grip, but he was holding her strongly. "Please…" he whispered, trying to catch her gaze.

"I was trying not to think about it, to forget and shrug off, but it hurt, Greg."

"I'm not expecting you ever to really forgive me, but I don't want you to be scared. Please, don't cry…" he wiped a teardrop running down her cheek.

"Gosh, what happened to us…?"

" I don't know…" his thumb was still stroking her left cheek, and his worm touch was almost making her melt into his hand. They were sitting all alone in House's apartment, so close to each other, and whispering like the whole world could accidentally hear them. He couldn't find the words to cheer her up, to make her forgive him and feel comfortable in his company again, while she couldn't believe how strong feelings she has for him. Absolutely too strong.

He couldn't sit like that forever, he had to do s o m e t h i n g. He loved her too much to leave it like that. He slowly moved his right hand from Lisa's cheek to her chin, as the left one was still holding her hands on her knees. He gently lifted her head a little bit and started to move his head toward her. He was doing that painfully slow, didn't want to scare her, to show her his real feelings for her, to show her that the real Greg is back. She closed her eyes letting him continue his movements, but when his lips where almost touching hers she shivered. "No."

On the spur of the moment he backed away. Obviously she wasn't ready and he didn't want to tag along with her, he realized she needs more time. He sat back down on the sofa, basing his hands on the knees, waiting for her move as she unclenched her eyelids and opened them slowly, wasn't sure if she did the right thing. She wanted him to know how she still feels about him even when they're apart, but without showing her weakness for him, so there was nothing she could do in that moment. After the next minute of silence she stood up and smoothed her skirt.

"I'll send a nurse from the hospital to check up on you." She said and grabbed her coat.

"What? Why? I'm fine, and the last thing I need is a babysitter or strangers gadding around my apartment. " he blew a raspberry, inside angry at himself that he can't held her up from leaving without touching her.

"Look at you, House. I went here by a reason and I won't sleep well knowing that you're still doing this to yourself. "

The tone of Lisa's voice and her watery eyes made him feel even more terrible right now, so he decided to abstain himself from another unnecessary remarks and nodded to let her know he agrees with the idea about the nurse. Getting his permission for taking care of him although not in person, Cuddy felt more relaxed leaving his place. She didn't want to commit in any kind of relationship with House again, trying to focus her mind on moving on and her new life with Tom. She was walking down the stairs while her phone started to vibrate in her handbag. It was her assistant Nate.

"Doctor Cuddy, I'm sorry I'm bothering you on Sunday evening, but the nurses told me to call you and apprise that the man named… Tom Sutcliffe had an accident and he's on the OR. They told me you know him."

"I'm on my way, wait for me there" she said and threw his phone back into the handbag, running down the stairs straight to the car standing on a street.


	4. Hearts and Minds

She was trying to get to the hospital as fast as she could that she just about didn't cause an accident, turning into another street. She parked in front of the main entrance and run into the building where she her assistant Nigel.

"What happened?" she asked him, walking up in hurry.

"I don't really know… the nurse just told me to call you, she didn't give me details."

"You idiot! And you are standing here doing nothing?! God…" she shouted at him, couldn't believe how she could hire such a useless guy. Well, in fact she wasn't good at matching the employees. She passed him, directing straight to the first nurse she saw, asking about the patient brought not long ago. The woman told her that Mr. Sutcliffe had been attacked by a group of young men when he parked his car on an airport's parking lot. He was just operated, because he had numerous inner injuries and one of the attackers put a knife under his rib. After that the nurse told her the number of his room and added that he was operated by doctor Chase. Cuddy decided to find Chase first, not ready to see Tom right after her visit at House's place. She was too tired to pretending and dealing with all of these, and now that accident. She was hoping that Chase would explain everything to her from the medical point of view and then she could go to see Tom and take care of him only as his girlfriend.

Cuddy walked into the room where Chase was clearing his hands after the surgery. Her fingers didn't leave the handle, like her body was begging for a support for a while, as she kept staring at Chase in silence. He turned his head toward her and turned the water off, reaching for a towel. He slowly dried his hands and stepped closer to her, noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Have you seen him already?" he asked.

"No. I wanted to talk to you first." She was trying to get the information without actually asking him.

"I won't lie to you because it wouldn't have any sense." He made a small pause "It's not good. In fact, I don't think he will survive the next 48 hours. We couldn't hamper bleeding from the liver and during the whole surgery he lost a lot of blood. But the most of damages where caused by the metal which got stuck between his ribs. " He said still looking into her eyes, ready to comfort her if she needed it.

"B-But… how could this happen?" she said with a broken voice as the tears started to flood in her now grey eyes. " I talked to him just a few hours ago, everything was fine, he went to get his sister and…"

"I'm sorry… We did everything we could." He made a pause again "I think you should go and visit him now." he said putting his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently.

"I know" she nodded "But I need just a few minutes to calm down and.. think about it." She raised her hands and wiped off the tears running down her cheeks. "I will stay here for a while, may I?"

"It's your hospital" he left her hand and walked out from the room, closing the door behind himself as Cuddy went to sit on a chair.

After 15 minutes she finally decided to go and see Tom. When she walked into his room, his sister was already there, standing by the window.

"Hi" she almost whispered, seeing Tom laying with his eyes closed.

"Hi." she responded, looking at Cuddy.

"I'm Lisa Cuddy. I am Tom's girlfriend…"

" Nice to meet you. I'm Linda. Tom told me a lot about you." She nodded.

Both women seemed to be tired and resigned while looking at each other, not knowing what to do. Lisa moved slowly to Tom's bed and sat next to him, covering his head with hers. As he felt her touch he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, I'm here…" she whispered and smiled a little, trying to cheer him up.

"Hey…" he said slowly, he could barely move his head to look at her. "Glad you are here… I need to talk to you…" he added with a hoarse voice.

"I… will go to buy some water." Linda turned from the window and threw Cuddy a friendly smile, she wanted to leave them alone. As she closed the door behind herself, Tom coughed and started to talk.

"I know I can't take much more of this… My whole body is aching and is so heavy…" he closed his eyes for a moment to gather strenght, as her hand tighten her grab on his "I want you to know that the last few months were amazing…

"They were amazing for me too, but please, don't talk to me like it is all over…" the tears appeared in her eyes again when he stopped her.

"Lisa, we both know I'm dying. Please, don't waste my time and let me tell you what I want to tell." this words broke her heart completely and she couldn't stop the teardrops, running to her chin. "I know I told you to end up with House…"

"House?" his name coming from Tom's mouth surprised her "I'm over him, there's nothing between us. How can you even…"

"Lisa, please" Tom stopped her words again and took a deep breath. "That's not my point. I told you to end up with him, because I was jealous. And I was jealous because that night when we had a fight I noticed the way he was looking at you. Maybe he is hooked on medicine, but I believe he's a good guy. I want to believe that. He did what he did because he loves you. You deserve the best guy and I know maybe he's not perfect, but I don't want you to be alone. I need to know that there is someone who loves you as much as I do." After he finished he took a deep breath, tired of talking.

Cuddy couldn't believe what she's just heard. She was sitting with her mouth open, didn't know what to say. Did he just asked her to came back to House? This couldn't be happening.

"Tom, you're tired, get some rest and we talk later…"

"There's no later for me so don't fob me off…" he said sternly "Promise me you will just give him a chance."

"I… I promise."

____

It was a 4 months after Tom's death. Lisa hasn't seen House since that day and couldn't stop thinking about a promise given to Tom. She didn't feel good alone after a really great time she spent with her boyfriend, and she really missed Greg. These two things was making her afraid of meeting with House, but she knew she had to do something with it. She decided to make a call and cancel a nurse who was still visiting House once a two weeks.

The next morning she was standing by his door again. This time she didn't want to wait until he'd open the door himself, so she knocked twice.

Please R&R – thanks! Final chapter will be updated soon!


	5. The Whole Truth

So here's the last part of this fic and I know it is very predictable. One more time – please R&R :)

___

„Cuddy. I didn't expect you here..." House was surprised seeing her standing at his door. It was a long time since the last time he saw her. He was wondering how is she doing after Tom's death, but he was too afraid to ask, so he decided to act completely normal about it "Come in" he opened the door wider, inviting her inside with a slight smile.

"Have you really given up on me?" she ignored him, focusing her look on his face, while her sudden attack by the question scared and surprised him.

"I think that's your way of saying "hi" after… let me think... 4 months? I missed y…" House tried to play it down by acting like he always does, but Cuddy stopped him before he could continue his monologue.

"I asked you a question, Greg." She sounded more serious than the first time, now with her begging-for-an-answer voice.

"You want to talk about it here?" he gave her the look as she ignored him again, still staring into his ocean blue eyes, trying to force from him the words she wanted to hear. "I.. I don't know." He gabbled, really didn't know what to say. He was almost ready to forget about her, to fight his feelings for her and now she's standing in front of his, throwing the questions.

"So what does it mean?" Lisa lost her hope for a simple answer and was ready to do everything right now to solve the things between them while the sadness and anger were growing inside of her.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to say… You were with Tom and now he's…"

"… gone, right. But have you ever really thought that I loved him more than I loved you?" she said as the tears began to flooding into her eyes.

"Okay… I don't know where is that leading us up…"

"Just answer." She asked him once more.

"I don't know, Lisa." He hung his head, feeling completely lost.

"Fine. Than… good luck." she suddenly turned around and started to go quickly down the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" he immediately followed her trying to stop her, but without his cane his was helpless. "Lisa, wait!" he shouted again when the pain in his leg didn't let him to go forward.

"You know what?" she stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around to face him looking up "I thought that when I would come here after all this time you would finally make a move and try to say how you feel while you are sober, but apparently I was wrong. I was ready to forgive you all the things you have done to me. I came here and wanted to start again, but…" she said with a broken voice, trying to dry the tears falling from her eyes by the sleeve of her coat.

"Stop it, please." He came down a few steps and slowly reached his hand toward her cheek. "After what I have done to you I thought I've lost you forever. I never gave up on you, but I just thought there's no chance for us…" he lifter her head a little bit to look into her eyes, now red from cry. "Do you still love me?" he whispered.

"I don't think I can ever stop loving you…" she said and he came down one step more to be at the same height as her and pulled her into a deep but gentle kiss. He didn't want to scare her again and made her feel comfortable under his touch again. As he felt her kissing him back with the same want, he smiled knowing that nothing will ever tear them apart.

THE END


End file.
